


Junjou... Free! (???)

by castiel52



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has been in love with Rin since high school, and he knew that he’d always be just a best friend to him. He thought he would never love again. Then Makoto Matsuoka comes into his life with that bright, sweet smile of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junjou... Free! (???)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I just. I _really_ don't like RinHaru as a romantic pair. I prefer them as a brotp. Same goes for SouMako, to be honest (and SouRin. I'M SORRY!). So I went for a MakoHaru end game. This thing has been sitting on my computer since forever! So yeah. I'm more of a MakoRin and SouHaru atm, really.
> 
> Also, if by any chance, you know of my SouHaru fics for SouHaru week last year, don't worry, my mind is kind of working again and I've started to write the eight day it again. Yay!!! So yeah.
> 
> Obviously, this was largely inspired by Junjou Romantica. Idek why but I really love that thing. Also, I'm trying (and unfortunately failing) on writing a MakoRin inspired by Junjou Egoist (Nowaki/Hiroki) because Nowaki just reminds me of Makoto and Hiroki reminds me soooooo much of Rin. I was like, "OH SWEET BABY JESUS! IS THIS A SIGN?! I GOTTA WRITE ONE FOR MY BABIES RIN AND MAKO THAT'S INSPIRED BY THESE TWO IDIOTS." So yes. Hopefully I'll finish that. xD
> 
> **  
> UNEDITED AND UNBETA'D BECAUSE.... Well. Just because. So, I apologize for my mistakes. Especially the parts that are a little bit wonky.  
> **

Haru has never been a physical person. He hated touching other people and he hated being touched by them. Except when it came to Rin.

 

“Haru, let go already you idiot.” Rin growled as he pushed the shorter male to no avail.

 

“But I really hate the scent of another alpha all over you.” Haru said softly, his tone inflicting no emotions at all.

 

“Huh?!” Rin made a surprised noise, just as the door opened and a cheery voice called, “Onii-chan, I’m home!”

 

Rin froze for a moment, giving Haru the opportunity to rub his cheek against Rin’s as he stares at the tall brunette who entered the house.

 

“Mako! You’re home early.” Rin exclaimed happily as he finally escaped Haru’s clutches to rush over the other man—no, _boy_ , for his face appeared to be still quite young. But he was kind of tall as well and broad shouldered, so Haru really couldn’t decide.

 

Rin reached up and ruffled the boy’s hair, forcing the taller man to bend his back as Rin pulled him down a little bit, then pulled him into a hug so Rin can scent mark him. If Haru didn’t smell the other male as an omega, he would have probably made a noise, but as it is, his fingers simply twitched, as if wanting to curl into fists, then relaxed once more. He’s always had impeccable control.

 

“Onii-chan, I’m too old to be scent marked that way.” The taller male whined, but he was smiling widely, obviously enjoying the attention.

 

“Seventeen isn’t too old for me.” Rin said with a grin as he started to roughly rub his cheek against Makoto’s, making him giggle. “Practice ended early?” He asked, receiving a hum in affirmation. “Oh yeah,” Rin started as he turned back to Haru, letting the taller male go as he did so, “Haru, you remember my brother, Makoto, right?” He flashed that shark-like grin that he always did when he was happy or proud.

 

“You mean,” Haru started in the same emotionless-like voice that he always used, “little Makoto who always goes ‘onii-chan, onii-chan’ following you around?” he said as he lowered his hand somewhere just above his knee, as if emphasizing how small Makoto must have been when he was younger.

 

Makoto laughed, his hand going to the back of his head in embarrassment, his face flushing, “I’m not so little anymore, huh?”

 

Rin’s smile turned softer, maybe a little sadder, as he reached out a hand to touch Makoto’s bangs and sweep it to the side as he softly said, “Yeah, not so little anymore.”

 

Haru felt like he was intruding in some sort of moment between the brothers, but he really couldn’t find a way to escape, feeling captivated by the moment between the two.

 

Makoto suddenly lunged at Rin with a laugh, his arms wrapping around Rin’s neck from behind, falling to the shorter male’s chest. “You’d always be my big brother, though. So it’s okay.” He said softly, privately, obviously just between him and Rin, squeezing the older man gently. Rin, in turn, raised a hand to cup the back of Makoto’s head, turning his head to scent his younger brother once more.

 

“Alright! Come on. Let’s eat! I finally managed to convince Haru to cook again!” Rin exclaimed, finally pulling himself away from his younger brother and led the way to the small dining room of the Matsuoka household.

 

“Long time no see, Haru-niichan.” Makoto said with a smile as he walked beside Haru. He gave the younger man a slight tilt of the head and a hum in acknowledgement, somehow making the younger man chuckle, a loose fist coming up in front of his mouth, a light flush on his cheeks that Haru wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t paying attention, and said, “You haven’t changed at all, Haru-niichan.” Haru didn’t really know what to say to that, so he simply hummed once more, ignoring the chuckle that came right after.

 

Haru was basically the one who cooked everything, which meant that most of the foods were Rin’s favourites. Obviously he added some mackerel because, well, why the hell not? He also cooked some curry after Rin asked him for one as well. He hasn’t cooked for other people in a long while. It felt refreshing.

 

They sat down, gave their thanks and started eating. They talked about everything and nothing all at once, until they got to Makoto’s schooling.

 

“I’m getting kind of worried about English and Art, the rest of my subjects are okay, though.” Makoto said with a small, sheepish smile, and a slight tilt of his head.

 

Rin sighed and scratched the back of his head. “What am I gonna do with you? I tried everything so you can understand English better.” Makoto simply smiled apologetically at his brother, but Haru can see some shame and guilt in there, too, the younger man obviously feeling bad to have disappointed his older brother.

 

“I can teach him both English and Art.” Haru said, surprising everybody present, himself included.

 

“R-really?!” Makoto basically squeaked, staring wide-eyed at Haru, while Rin scratched the back of his head, his face showing deep contemplation.

 

“Are you sure?” Rin finally asked, hesitantly.

 

“You know I wouldn’t have offered.” Haru replied with a look.

 

Their conversation quickly turned to what Makoto found difficult in both subjects, then to the times and days both he and Haru would be available for a tutorial, and then ending up with the agreement that it’ll be good to do it at Haru’s condo, because there was less noise there as compared to their neighbourhood.

 

*

 

Haru has been tutoring Makoto for almost three months now, and the boy has greatly improved his grades. Makoto was smart and had determination, it was obvious, but it seemed that his teachers weren’t really very effective, and he can’t learn through studying on his own (since he tended to get bored easily). Makoto was the type of learner who has to see and hear and had to be actually taught to, to fully understand something. Once he wrote down little notes based on what was taught to him, he understood it. It was also pretty evident that the boy lacked confidence, so Haru was glad that he was able to help.

 

While they were reviewing Makoto’s mistakes after one of his exams (which he aced, by the way), Haru asked what school Makoto wanted to enter after high school.

 

“Hmm. I want to go to Tokyo University.” He replied absentmindedly as he reviewed his test papers.

 

Haru contemplated this for a while. “I can write a recommendation letter for you, if you want.” Haru suggested, since he’s an alumnus of said university. He studied the young man closely and saw him perk up.

 

Makoto looked at him with wide, bright eyes and said, “Really?!” Haru simply nodded in affirmation. Makoto sighed happily then stretched out from his cramped position, then proceeded to lie down on the floor, letting his crossed legs stretch out and his eyes fall shut, his arms stretched above his head.

 

“Why did you choose Tokyo University, though?” Haru asked after a short pause.

 

Makoto hummed softly, his eyes still closed and replied in a soft voice, “Because onii-chan was supposed to go to that school on a full scholarship for swimming. So even if I’m not good enough to be scouted for that school, I can at least go for an academic scholarship and join then.” At Haru’s hum of confusion, Makoto sat up, crossing his legs once more then stared on the ground. He was quiet for a while, obviously contemplating something, so Haru let him be for a while. “You know how Rin-niichan and I are actually cousins, right?” Makoto asked with a sad smile, his eyes still on the ground instead of Haru, so the older man hummed in response, letting him know that he’s listening. “You also know that my brother wanted to become an Olympic swimmer.” Yes, he did know. Rin had wanted to have Haru there with him. Haru had made it there for a while until he retired early and decided to draw manga, ever since Nagisa saw that draft of his and showed it to his father’s publishing company. Rin, though, hadn’t made it.

 

“It was my fault that he never made it.” Makoto says—no, _confesses_ —after a few moments of silence. Haru wanted to interject, because he and Rin have had this same conversation before. Rin loved (loves) Makoto, and he would always, _always_ be Rin’s top priority. Rin had never regretted giving up competitive swimming, not if it gave him Makoto. But it was obvious that the younger man needed to get something out of his chest, so Haru remained silent. “When I was orphaned for the second time, onii-chan fought to make sure that I’m staying with him, so that I won’t be sent to strangers. He took an exam to be a police officer, to keep me clothed and fed and that I have a roof above my head, at the same time, taking me to school and picking me up, since I was so little back then. We were pulling through those first months simply because of the inheritance we both got. We were just lucky that my last name was already changed to Matsuoka to let people know that I was under someone’s protection.

 

“When he needed to put more hours at work, he enrolled me in self-defence classes, since I’m an omega and has always been pretty naive. He didn’t want any alpha taking advantage of me. I mean, I was never really approached much by alphas and betas who wanted to take advantage of me, but learning to protect myself is good.” Makoto started playing with his fingers, staying silent for a while. Makoto then looks up, determination in his green eyes and said, “That’s why I always do my best, for onii-chan. I want to make him proud, so that he won’t regret his decision of choosing me over being an Olympic swimmer. I’ve already taken too much from him. I want to give something back for a change.”

 

If it was someone else who said those words, Haru probably would have thought that it was simply because they wanted to get even. But when it came from Makoto, it was obvious that it was because he actually _cared_ and he actually believed that he was a burden, and that was just so sweet and sad, Haru thought to himself. So, really, Haru wasn’t the one to blame when he closed the gap between him and Makoto to take the younger man’s lips with his.

 

When Haru finally pulled back, he could see Makoto’s eyes were opened wide, green orbs filled with surprise and, if he focused, he thought he could feel the heat coming off of the younger man’s face, his face almost as red as his brother’s hair, which, “Cute.” Haru said softly, his tone of voice hiding what he truly felt.

 

“E-eh?!” Makoto exclaimed and scrambled backwards, still staring wide eyed at Haru with one arm covering the lower part of his face. “H-haru-niichan!” Makoto squeaked, slightly muffled by his arm.

 

On his hands and knees, Haru slowly moved towards the younger male, who, Haru noticed, was slowly moving backwards as well, so he quickly sat up to a kneeling position and placed his forearms on Makoto’s shoulders, somewhat caging the younger man in.

 

“H-haru-niichan...” Makoto said softly. Haru was leaning forward as Makoto leaned backward, away from Haru, which Haru knew would be remedied as Makoto leaned back more and...

 

_Thud_.

 

Makoto’s arm finally gave out and they’re finally sprawled on the floor, Haru on top of Makoto. The younger man was still staring at him with wide eyes, though, as he braced himself with his forearms by Makoto’s head.

 

Haru stared at him for a long while, his gaze steadily trained on the younger man, transfixed, and Haru can tell Makoto was just as transfixed as he was. He then tilted his head to one side, wanting to taste those lips once more, but Makoto seemed to have realized Haru’s attention. The younger man gasped and quickly turned his face to the side and tried to cover his face with both of his arms. He was red up to the tips of his ears, something Haru found incredibly adorable.

 

“Makoto.” Haru said steadily, firmly, hoping it was enough for the younger man to look at him.

 

“D-don’t look at me!” The younger man exclaimed. He was shaking, just a little bit, something Haru wouldn’t have realized if he wasn’t sprawled on top of the younger man.

 

“Why?” Haru placed a hand on Makoto’s forearm, just resting there and not forcing the younger man’s forearm away from his face.

 

“B-because!” Makoto exclaimed. Then silence. But Haru was patient, always had been, so he waited. Makoto stayed silent, though, so Haru removed the hand that held the younger man and slowly ran it down his chest, abdomen until he was finally touching the younger man’s cock through his jeans. Makoto let out a squeak and tried to close his legs together, but Haru was right in between them so it looked like he was squeezing Haru’s hips. “H-haru...niichan...” Makoto gasped as Haru started rubbing his cock. For an omega, Makoto was pretty big.

 

Haru lowered his head to the younger man’s neck, giving it a soft kiss. “Have you ever been touched here, Makoto? By another person?” He breathed out, then went back to kissing Makoto’s neck. He felt the younger man shiver in response.

 

“N-no.” Makoto choked out, his legs still twisting here and there, as if that would stop Haru.

 

“Just relax. Let me do the work, Makoto.” Haru whispers, now licking and nibbling on Makoto’s neck, as he kept on rubbing Makoto through his jeans.

 

“Ha...ah...H-haru-nii...” Makoto moaned and Haru knew that Makoto was close. Just a little bit more. So Haru finally opened Makoto’s jeans, brought his boxers down to release the younger man’s cock and quickly stroked him, his thumb rubbing at the slit over and over until Makoto finally came with a loud gasp.

 

As Makoto panted, Haru sat up and started licking the younger man’s cum off of his fingers. An omega’s cum and slick have always tended to taste great to Haru and to a lot of other alphas, but Makoto tasted exceptionally delicious. “That was fast.” Haru teased, still licking Makoto’s cum.

 

Makoto finally looked at Haru, letting his arms move away from his face. Makoto looked at him with a mortified expression while he licked his hand clean. Makoto really tasted delicious. Like a dish he craved so bad, that he could eat all the time without ever getting tired of. Hmm. Now _that_ was an idea.

 

“E-eh?! Haru-niichan, no...” Makoto said, trailing off as Haru kept on licking his fingers until they’re clean from cum.

 

“Why not? You taste good.” Haru said seriously and a tilt of his head, genuinely curious as to why Makoto would try to stop him from tasting Makoto.

 

Makoto stared at him for a long while, then started stuttering, saying that they should go back to studying if he wanted to get that scholarship, then quickly tucked himself back in, zipping up his jeans.

 

The rest of the study session was quite tense, but both of them were still able to function well, so Haru saw that as a win.

 

*

 

Haru was walking on his way to Rin and Makoto’s house, holding some ingredients for the dinner surprise that he had for Rin’s birthday.

 

Haru thought back to the time he touched Makoto and made the younger man cum. He remembered Makoto asking him why he did what he did, which Haru answered with a simple, ‘You’re cute.’ Then Makoto went ahead and told him that that was something you did with the person one loved, and that he knew that Haru was in love with Rin. (He also admitted to seeing the BL mangas that he knew Haru wrote with the Haru and Rin as the main characters).

 

 He never made any advances towards the young man, since he knew it wouldn’t be fair to him, being used that way, when Haru knew he was still in love with Rin. Makoto never brought it up after that conversation, and nothing really changed between them right after.

 

Haru’s brain has already moved to how he would cook all the meals when he saw Makoto standing right in the middle of the sidewalk, shaking his head wildly then staring at something with fierce determination. So Haru decided to go to him.

 

“What are you doing?” Haru asked one he was close enough, earning him a squeak from the younger man.

 

“H-haru-niichan!” Makoto said, all too loudly. His tone, though, was excited and overjoyed that Haru found it refreshing. “I aced everything! The written exams in Art pulled my grades up to something that’ll be good enough for Tokyo U!” Makoto looked like he wanted to bounce up and down in excitement as he handed the copy of his grades to Haru.

 

Haru looked through the piece of paper given to him, realizing that Makoto got higher grades than what the younger man was probably expecting, so Haru passed it back to him with a smile, then proceeded to ruffle Makoto’s hair, despite the fact that the younger man was taller, and said, “Good job.” Haru was genuinely proud of the younger man.

 

“I... I’m glad.” Makoto said breathlessly with a big smile on his face.

 

After a few moments, Haru finally broke the silence. “Guess this is your perfect birthday gift for Rin, huh?” Makoto froze with guilt evident on his face as he started to fidget. Haru sighed internally. “You forgot, didn’t you?” Haru let some amusement color his tone, since he didn’t want Makoto to feel guilty, what with him being busy with exams and working so hard to make sure he’ll make it to Tokyo U. So to wipe off the guilty look on the younger man’s face, Haru ruffled his hair once more, keeping his hand there this time and pulling Makoto down a little bit, so that the younger man was looking at him and said, “Rin would never care whether you forget his birthday a thousand times, as long as you do your best all the time and make him proud, that’s enough for him.” Makoto’s eyes widened in gratitude as he stared at Haru. “So just show that to him and that would be enough.”

 

“Y-yes!” Makoto exclaimed happily.

 

They trudged the Matsuoka home with light conversation.

 

*

 

“Happy birthday, onii-chan!”

 

“Happy birthday, Rin.” Both Makoto and Haru greeted at the same time as Rin entered the threshold of the Matsuoka residence, confetti falling out of the confetti party popper each of them had, as Rin looked at them with surprised, wide eyes, clearly not expecting anything from both him and Makoto for his birthday. Rin sometimes had the tendency of underestimating his importance to people.

 

Rin’s breath hitched, his eyes were getting watery and Haru knew he was about to cry. “You guys.” Rin said with a thick voice, tone filled with emotion. Haru could Makoto giggle, the younger man’s body subtly shaking while a hand was obviously raised in front of his mouth. Haru was about to say something when he finally smelled another alpha with them, just as a tall man with very dark brown hair that it’s practically black entered and stopped just behind Rin. And Haru knew, without even trying, that that was the scent of the alpha he’d been trying to remove from Rin with very little success.

 

Blue-green eyes stared at Haru then, if Haru wasn’t looking, he would have missed the other man’s eyes subtly flick towards Makoto. It was so fast that Haru would have thought that he imagined it if he didn’t notice how his tensed shoulders relaxed, just a tiny bit. Still, Haru wondered why the other alpha hadn’t challenged him or at least attacked him, since it was obvious that he has been scenting Rin as much as he could.

 

“Oh, by the way,” Rin started as he wiped away the stray tears that fell, “this is Sousuke,” he took the taller man’s hand, pulling him forward, “we’ve mated recently and we’ll be getting married soon. I wanted you to be the first to know, Haru.” Rin looked so happy that Haru stamped down hard on the pain that he was feeling, taking most of his effort to keep the blankness on his face, absently hearing Makoto’s breath hitch. He has never been gladder that Rin can very rarely read him, a feat that Makoto seemed to have acquired, though.

 

So Haru smiled, a small happy one, walked towards his close friend and said, “Congratulations, then! And you’ve found such a handsome man, too.” He just kept smiling, kept that happy tone, even though his heart was breaking, basically being torn into pieces.

 

He smiled up at the alpha and saw a little bit of sympathy there and something else, something he couldn’t quite understand, but before he could study that more, Makoto suddenly spoke in a loud but contained tone, “I’m going to buy more sake!” Haru could hear his loud footsteps behind him, making him turn slightly.

 

“Eh?! Mako, you’re underage!” Rin exclaimed as Makoto took Haru’s wrist with him, practically dragging the older man out of the house.

 

“That’s why I’m taking Haru-niichan with me!” Makoto responded without looking back, taking his jacket and Haru’s coat with him, then shoving the latter to the older man. Haru has just finished putting on shoes and his coat when Makoto held his wrist once more, getting them out of the house.

 

They ran for a few blocks when Makoto suddenly stopped, panting hard, bent down with his hands on his knees. Haru was quite out of breath as well, but he kept his old regimen when he was still swimming for the Olympics so it wasn’t much of a problem.

 

“I’m sorry.” Makoto choked out, quietly. The younger man was silent for a while, but Haru can tell he wanted to say something else, so kept his mouth shut. “I...” Makoto took a deep breath, “It was so cruel. What my brother did.” That was when Haru heard the first hiccup. Then the next, until he knew that Makoto was sobbing. “Wanting you to be the first to know. I’ve never wanted to punch my brother until then.” At this, Makoto’s voice broke. Finally he turned and said in the same broken voice, “I’m really sorry Haru-niichan.” The younger male’s face looked so pathetic right then and there, yet oddly beautiful. Tears were continuously running on his face, down the cheeks that were losing the baby fat and starting to look angular, then to his pointed chin, forming drops that fall down.

 

Haru sighed, tilting his head to one side and asked, “Why are you crying?”

 

Makoto sniffed, trying to wipe the tears away, but they kept on falling. “B-because.” He sniffed once more, “When I start crying, I just... I can’t stop. And it’s all _your_ fault.” Makoto said, his face flushing, probably in embarrassment.

 

Haru let out a soft chuckle, something he rarely did, then stepped closer to Makoto, quickly pulling the younger male’s head down, pulling him into a kiss and Haru thought at that moment, _Oh. Maybe he could be_ the one.

 

The kiss was short, sweet and chaste. Makoto was staring at him with wide eyes, obviously speechless, “There, you stopped crying.” Haru softly said with a small soft smile, making Makoto’s breath hitch.

 

But Haru can still feel his eyes stinging, knowing that the tears were about to fall, so he buried his face in the younger man’s chest, wrapping his arms around the tall omega and said, “No one’s ever seen me cry, not even my parents.” He felt Makoto’s arms raise to wrap around his body, holding him tight, then his head tilting a little to rest his cheek on top of Haru’s head.

 

_Let’s stay like this for a while_. Haru thought as the tears finally fell, soaking Makoto’s shirt, and hoping that the younger man understood.

 

_Just give me some time. I think you could be the one for me_.

 

*

 

They were able to celebrate Rin’s birthday without much problems after that.

 

Then another big news came in the form of Rin having the need to move in with Sousuke since he was being transferred for work anyway, after the wedding. (Which was only a month away.)

 

Then the next big one came in the form of Makoto asking to stay because he had a chance for his dream school.

 

But the biggest news was Haru volunteering to let Makoto stay at his condo, reasoning that it was close to Tokyo U anyway and for Makoto’s protection.

 

*

 

Makoto’s college life started with him living with Haru.

 

*

 

Moving on from Rin wan’t as difficult as he thought it would be, probably because he has always known that nothing would ever come out of it, that he was just a close friend, basically a best friend.

 

Makoto helped a lot with that, too.

 

It has been five months since Makoto started living with him, three months since Haru started to become, well, _physical_ with the younger male, if you get my drift.

 

He started off with just rubbing Makoto’s cock through his jeans, making the younger male’s boxers wet in front _and_ at the back. As time progressed, he moved to actually touching Makoto’s bare cock to sucking it and to finally fingering him at the same time. They’d never gone through all the way, Haru being quite certain that he would pop his knot once he entered the younger man’s tight heat, knowing that the omega wasn’t just a one night stand, like all the others.

 

Makoto would always protest at first, but as Haru learned the younger male’s body, it was so easy to push all his buttons, turn him into a quivering mess begging for more. He knew that Makoto felt _something_ for him, because of the way the younger man’s eyes would tend to trail his way, how he looked at him, and the way Makoto’s smile was something he had only for Haru.

 

Now he just needed to get Makoto to realize these feelings. Hopefully before the younger man turned eighteen the following week.

 

*

 

On the day of Makoto’s birthday, Haru decided to cook breakfast for him. Everyone has told him to become a chef instead of a manga artist. But he loved creating stories through his art, so kept on doing it.

 

After breakfast, he would then take Makoto to school and, while Makoto was busy being a college student, Haru would pack their bags for their overnight trip, since Makoto’s class the following day wouldn’t be until four in the afternoon. Perhaps they could have a nightcap at the hotel Haru chose.

 

But of course, things didn’t always go to plan.

 

Makoto, as it turned out, was having his heat for the first time. The real, intense one. The one that meant that Makoto’s found a mate, a very suitable one probably, with how hot the younger male felt to the touch.

 

Neither of them realized it at first, since there weren’t any alpha’s approaching him, not even scenting the air as they passed a group of teenage alphas, so Haru really didn’t think anything of Makoto’s sudden scent change.

 

Obviously, Makoto was unaware as well, and Haru was going to assume that there were no incidents at school.

 

Well.

 

Except for when he was called after Makoto collapsed.

 

*

 

Haru couldn’t help but blame himself for his ignorance. How he was able to ignore the fact that he was basically courting Makoto was beyond him—the scenting, the random gifts, the _fucking sex_. Of course Makoto’s omega instincts would respond to an alpha who has been courting him, especially one who he felt safe with.

 

Haru knew the next step, what he should do, knowing that if the mating didn’t happen, it will immediately return after another week, maybe even just a few days after it should have ended, instead of regulating to the every six months that was common. But he didn’t really want to mate with the younger male without consent, so he locked Makoto in the (sound _and_ scent proof) heat room with everything he needed, like food and water, and whatever toys an omega might need. He didn’t dare leave the condo, just so he can keep Makoto safe.

 

*

 

Makoto’s heat passed without incident, and the younger man went out of the room looking sheepish and embarrassed, and Haru knew they had to talk about it now, because in a few days or so, the heat would return until Haru mated with him.

 

He really didn’t want to talk about it.

 

Haru sat on the sofa closer to the kitchen, his right leg crossed over the left, sitting like a proper gentleman for the first time in a long while in his own home, as Makoto slowly descended the stairs, slowly making his way to the older man. Haru had one arm draped over the back of the sofa, while the other rested on his lap. “I’m guessing you already know what triggered your heat?” Haru asked, motioning for Makoto to sit on the other sofa, right in front of him.

 

“Um...” Makoto fidgeted, tugging on his shirt as he slowly sat down. His movements were small, everything he did was done to make himself appear small, as if that was even possible for someone as big as he was.

 

Makoto couldn’t meet his eyes, so Haru let him have the moment, because he’d really rather hear it from Makoto. When finally, _finally_ Makoto raised his eyes to Haru’s, his face flushed red, he slowly said, as if trying out the words, as if he was unsure, “I... I’m guessing it’s... because of you... Haru-niichan?” he looked so confused but at the same time so certain.

 

Haru hummed, uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he regarded the younger man, tilting his head to one side. “You know what this means, right?” Haru asked, voice soft, as if he was afraid that he would spook the younger male.

 

“Y-yes.” Makoto whispered, looking back down at the ground.

 

Haru stood up to walk over to Makoto, got down on his knees in front of the younger male and took both his hands in his own, gently enveloping Makoto’s large hands in his smaller ones. This got Makoto looking at him in surprise, eyes wide with a variety of emotions playing through.

 

“Be my mate.” Haru said with confidence, sure that Makoto would agree.

 

“I...” Makoto started, then looked away from Haru’s gaze, his face set in an unfamiliar frown. “No.” Makoto finally choked out, biting his lower lip as he quickly pulled his hands out of the older man’s hold, surprising Haru and forcing him to drop his own hands to his sides. Had he read things wrong?

 

“Why not?” Haru asked, tilting his head to capture Makoto’s gaze as he finally sat on his heels, but the younger man was pretty stubborn when he wanted to be, so Haru decided to continue. “You know we have to. You’ve already chosen _me_. So unless you want to take suppressants for the rest of your life...” Haru trailed off, realizing that yes, Makoto probably intended to simply take suppressants, consequences be damned. “Makoto.” Haru said sternly, wanting to understand.

 

“I’m not some replacement for my brother.” The younger male finally snapped, surprising Haru with the tone of his voice and then finally, the words.

 

“What?” Haru said in confusion, once the surprise had worn off.

 

“I... I’m not a substitute for Rin-niichan, just because you can’t have him doesn’t mean you can use me.” Makoto was clenching his fists, and Haru knew from experience that this meant that the younger male was trying to contain his emotions.

 

From the confidence in Makoto’s shaky voice, Haru knew that the younger man believed that to be true, that he still had feelings for Rin, and that Makoto was only a convenient body, a willing partner within reach, good enough to fuck but not enough to love.

 

Haru had to change that.

 

He raised his hands to hold Makoto’s face, basically cradling the younger man’s still soft with baby some baby fat jaw and cheeks, gently coaxing him to raise the young man’s gaze to meet his own. Finally, watery green orbs met his ocean ones and Haru couldn’t stop himself if he tried and kissed Makoto, just a soft little peck and quickly pulled back so that the younger man can see the sincerity in his eyes. “You’re not a replacement for Rin. You _never_ have been.”

 

“But—”

 

“Shh.” Haru moved his right thumb to silence the younger man. He had to get him to listen. “I loved Rin for a very long time, and I still love him, but not in the same way that I did.” That seemed to have made Makoto just a little bit curious, so he continued. “When I kissed you that night, after Rin introduced Sousuke, all I could think of when I felt the softness of your lips was, _Oh. He could be the one_ and _I want to stay like this with Makoto for a long time_. I never wanted to let you go, Makoto.”

 

“H-haru...niichan...” Makoto whispered, wide-eyed, against Haru’s thumb.

 

“I love _you_ , Makoto. Do you love me?” Haru asked, letting his thumb slide away from Makotot’s lips. Makoto’s breath hitched. Haru just hoped that Makoto could see the honesty in his eyes, in his voice.

 

“I...” He started, as if he wasn’t sure of what to say, of what he _should_ say, as if he thought there might be some sort of script for these kinds of things. Makoto stared deeply into his eyes, as if trying to find something in them. He must have found what he was looking for. “Mm...” He finally settled with a hum of acknowledgement, his face flushing as he turned his gaze away from Haru.

 

Haru found Makoto’s behaviour quite endearing. Actually, everything Makoto did was endearing to Haru. “Good. Be my mate.” Haru said once more, daring the younger man to say no once more.

 

“Okay.” Makoto said in a soft voice, as if it was that simple.

 

And maybe it was.

 

*

 

When Makoto’s heat finally came, it was basically more or less a blur. Haru could remember taking care of Makoto, feeding him and cleaning him up. But most of the time, they were just two bodies moving together, because they wanted to be _one_.

 

Haru remembered the smoothness and softness of Makoto’s skin, as he ran his hands all over the younger man—his breasts, his abdominals, his soft thighs, his calves, his smooth hairless balls, the plump ass, and that hard cock.

 

The feel of Makoto’s tight, wet heat surrounding his cock, then his knot as he filled the younger man with his seed, squeezing him over and over, was something that will be forever ingrained in Haru’s mind, and he knew that he will never _ever_ stop craving.

 

*

 

After the mating, not much has changed, except now, Makoto stared at him more freely, gave him kisses of his own volition, and started initiating sex, even though it only happened probably every other week, but at least he didn’t hesitate anymore.

 

There were still times that Makoto felt shy with him, especially when it came to having sex in the living room.

 

(“Haru-niichan! Someone might see!”

 

“Don’t care. Need Makoto. Now”

 

“Eep!!!”)

 

*

 

It was almost six months later, when Haru went downstairs after the all-nighter he pulled to finish his manuscript, and found that Makoto was on his hands and knees, trying to reach for something under the couch. It was a nice view, the younger man’s ass raised up high, his back arched, his face on the floor as his arm disappeared underneath the couch. Haru slowly and quietly walked towards him, pausing quite a distance away as to not alert the brunet of his presence. When he was more or less satisfied, he walked closer to Makoto, bent down slightly and cupped the younger man’s ass, startling him.

 

“H-haru-niichan!”Makoto squeaked, scrabbling on the floor then falling onto his butt, moving backwards and away from Haru, his face flushed red, and his eyes unable to meet Haru’s.

 

“What are you doing?” Haru asked, straightening himself as he looked down at Makoto, his eyes shining in amusement.

 

“I-I dropped the ring Rin-niichan gave me and it rolled under the couch.” Makoto was still flustered and can’t look right at Haru. Hmm. He probably shouldn’t have grabbed the boy’s ass. But it was _so tempting_ , not like Haru had any choice to begin with.

 

“We’ll find it later.” Haru said, grabbing the younger man by the armpits to haul him up to the couch. Makoto let out a squeak as he was manhandled, even though he was pretty much used to Haru’s manhandling. Haru was on top of him in an instant, devouring the younger man’s mouth as his hands roamed, his touches light and teasing as he swallowed each of Makoto’s moans. “I need to recharge on Makoto.” Haru said in a deadpanned voice, panting slightly, watching Makoto struggle for breath.

 

“Mmm.” Makoto simply hummed with a nod of his head, his eyes still wide and, _fuck_ , how was Haru expected to resist that face?

 

It didn’t take long for his shirt to be gone and for Makoto’s plaid, button-up shirt to be barely hanging on his large frame. The younger man’s pants and boxers were long gone as well, and the button of Haru’s jeans was already undone, now all he had to do was work on his fly and just remove the damn thing, along with his boxers. Hmm. Maybe after he finished sucking a mark on Makoto’s delectable neck.

 

“H-haru-niichan...” Makoto panted softly as Haru sucked on his neck. The boy tasted really good.

 

“You really should stop adding the –niichan to my name, it makes me feel like a perverted older brother.” Haru murmured against Makoto’s sweaty skin. He moved up to kiss Makoto’s already swollen lips, muffling the younger man’s groans. They pulled apart, panting. “We’re mated now, so just call me by my name.” Haru whispered against Makoto’s lips, his hands moving to explore the younger man’s torso.

 

“Ha-” Makoto started, his face warming up even more, “Haru.” He whispered finally, his face filled with embarrassment, making Haru smirk.

 

“Good boy.” Haru muttered before taking Makoto’s mouth in another kiss.

 

As Haru’s hand moved lower, towards where he knew Makoto wanted it most, his door suddenly slammed open and Rin’s cheery voice came booming in Haru’s condo. Makoto let out a squeak and clutched Haru tighter, tucking his face on Haru’s neck, making himself appear smaller, his legs closing, squeezing Haru’s waist unintentionally, as if he could hide his bulk underneath Haru’s smaller frame. _I knew I should have taken him to the bedroom_. Haru thought to himself, turning his head to look at Rin’s shocked face and Sousuke’s pained one, over his shoulder, face serious. _Ah. The alpha knew. Of course he did_. It was obvious by the alpha’s reaction that he was aware about Haru and Makoto’s relationship.

 

Rin’s face quickly changed from shock to rage. “WHAT THE FUCK?! HARU! GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY BROTHER!” Rin charged angrily towards the pair and Haru, being an alpha, saw Rin as a threat to his mate and growled as he stood up and crouched in a fighting stance. When he wasn’t overcome with his instincts, he’d probably be glad that he still had his jeans buttoned up.

 

He could see Sousuke realize what could happen if Rin got any closer, his eyes widening, and thankfully grabbed his mate’s (his husband’s) arms, stopping him from approaching Haru and Makoto.

 

“Rin, hold up.” Sousuke said in a serious tone, almost his alpha voice, as he looked at Haru warily. Haru saw Sousuke’s eyes flick somewhere behind Haru, where the raven haired man knew Makoto was trying but failing to hide.

 

Haru can sense the wariness and fear his mate was feeling, so he tried to make himself appear bigger, _stronger_. And it was obvious that Sousuke can see that, know exactly how that felt, that instinct to protect ones mate at all costs.

 

“Rin. Haru will _kill_ you if you step any closer.” Sousuke growled, tightening his hold on Rin. Good.

 

“What the _fuck_?!” Rin exploded, rounding in on Sousuke, “ _I’m_ the one who’s gonna do the killing here! He’s basically violating my baby brother! Best friend or not, I don’t give a fuck. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ takes advantage of my baby brother!”

 

Haru was getting angrier by the minute, growling lowly. Makoto, sensing the tension in the room, being as empathic as he was in addition to the natural sensitivity of an omega, was getting more and more distressed, and Haru knew it was Rin’s doing. Shouting, disagreements, tension usually tended to tax omegas, and Makoto was far from an exception.

 

“Rin,” Sousuke growled once more, lowly, this time bordering on threatening, “don’t make me use my alpha voice on you.” When Rin took a deep breath, as if he was going to say something, Sousuke quickly added, “You’re doing nothing but stress out your brother. And it has always been consensual between them.”

 

“ _You knew?!_ ” Rin accused.

 

“Of course I fucking knew! They’re predestined, like _us_. And they’ve _imprinted_.”

 

“Wha—?!”

 

“Haru has long imprinted on Makoto, I knew it the moment I met your brother.” Sousuke explained, glancing at Haru and Makoto. Haru was starting to calm down now, but he never thought for one second to let his guard down.

 

“How would you even know that?” Rin asked. Haru was imagining Rin’s facing flushing angrily now.

 

“It’s something only alphas, and sometimes betas, can instantly tell. It’s like a big sign that says, _taken, stay the fuck away_. Any alpha or beta who tries to pursue a predestined who’s already imprinted with someone will be in a whole load of trouble, because it could fucking _kill_ both the alpha _and_ the omega.” Sousuke was breathing heavily, obviously trying to contain his emotions since Rin’s was also affecting his own.

 

Haru just kept his defensive stance, waiting for the tension to bleed out of Rin.

 

“But—Makoto’s still so _young_.” Rin said, his voice breaking and Haru can see the sympathy in Sousuke’s eyes, getting softer.

 

“Rin.” He started then paused, as if he was making sure that he got all of his mate’s attention. “We could have mated, married as well, at sixteen if I hadn’t gone abroad to study. We’ve imprinted on each other since we were five.”

 

“But we dated for two years first. When you came back.” Rin said, his tone curious.

 

“I know, but Haru has been tutoring Mako for a long time now, it’s enough to develop actual feelings as well.” Sousuke said in a soft tone.

 

Haru was feeling the tension draw out of Rin, slow as it may be, so he chanced a glance at Makoto, his _mate_ , and saw shiny green eyes already staring up at him. Makoto threw his arms around Haru’s middle, burying his face in Haru’s naked stomach, nuzzling, so the older man laid a hand on top of Makoto’s head, petting the brunet, soothing him because that was what he needed.

 

Makoto raised his head to look at Haru, his chin resting on the older man’s stomach as he pouted, silently asking for a kiss. Haru, being someone who can never resist Makoto, leaned down and gave him what he wanted.

 

“Haru-niichan...” Makoto breathily said when they pulled apart, his eyes glazed.

 

“Drop the –niichan.” Haru murmured with an amused glint in his eyes. Makoto smiled sweetly at him then buried his face once more in Haru’s stomach, rubbing his nose slightly on the (still) hard abdominal muscles, Haru petting his head.

 

Haru can feel Makoto slowly relax, which is good because the omega’s emotions have been messing with his head and, really, actually hurting Rin would have been troublesome.

 

“I’ll calm Rin down while you take care of Makoto.” Haru heard Sousuke say from behind him. He gave the other a man a nod, assuring him that he was heard, but kept his eyes locked on Makoto. After some grumbling from Rin, Haru heard the door to his condo shut with a soft click. And then they were along.

 

“Hey, Haru?” Makoto asked, not removing his face away from Haru’s stomach, the older man still petting his head. Haru hummed, urging the younger male to continue. “Did you know?”

 

“Know what?” Haru asked distractedly.

 

“That we were predestined.” Makoto finally tilted his face up, his chin resting on Haru’s abdomen and the older man could see the curiosity in those green orbs.

 

Haru had to pause for a while, not knowing how to respond. His hand froze as well and Makoto had to shake his head a little bit, as if reminding Haru that he still wanted to be petted.

 

If Haru was being honest, he wasn’t really sure if he knew that he and Makoto were predestined, neither that they have imprinted before the mating, but he knew that there was something there, between him and the younger man.

 

“I didn’t know for sure. But I always knew, somehow, that you’d be someone very special to me.” Haru responded honestly, his eyes soft with love. And Haru was suddenly reminded of a little five year old with wide green eyes, trying to sneak a peek at him from the door of Rin’s room, then of a flushed face on the same little boy when he was caught. Haru remembered smirking to himself when the little boy let out a squeak then quickly ran away, remembered the incident happening over and over until Rin took notice of it too and turned it into some sort of game with his brother, until finally, the little boy was able to join them.

 

“Haru?” Makoto’s soft voice snapped him out of his reverie, so he leaned down once more to capture the younger man’s lips. He could never get used to the rush he always felt whenever he kissed the younger male.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay. Sousuke and I will take care of it, alright?” Haru murmured against Makoto’s lips, reassuring the younger male. He knew the alpha will calm his omega down and he knew that Rin would understand. It may take a while, mostly because of the age difference and Rin knew of his history of sleeping around back then, but he would understand and, at some point, be happy for him and Makoto.

 

“Okay.” Makoto mumbled then nuzzled his face against Haru’s stomach once more.

 

*

 

“Alright, I’m willing to listen, now talk.” Rin practically ordered as they sat in Haru’s living room; Rin and Sousuke taking one of the couches, and Haru and Makoto on the other. He and Makoto have cleaned up quickly after Rin and Sousuke left and all they had to do was wait for them to return.

 

“Makoto and I have been mates for almost six months now.” Haru started, knowing that that was Rin needed to know first. He saw his best friend’s eye twitch and Sousuke’s hand reach his thigh, obviously restraining him. Makoto, too, held on to him, probably both in support and in encouragement. “His heat was triggered by my proximity along with my courting of him.”

 

“Why the fuck didn’t you even ask for my permission to court my little brother, who’s _under my protection_?” Rin said through gritted teeth.

 

Haru has always been blunt so he said, “Technically speaking, he isn’t because you’re an alpha. He may be under the protection of the Matsuoka name, but not yours,” Rin growled at that, so Haru hastily added, “and it was unconscious on my part,” looked at Makoto to meet his eyes, “on _both_ our parts.” then he looked back at Rin. “It was our instincts driving us and I didn’t realize what I was doing until Makoto’s heat came.”

 

“Then why didn’t either of you tell me?” Rin asked, and Haru knew that that was the biggest part of the reason why Rin got angry.

 

...

 

Okay. It probably was just a small part because Haru knew it was the sleeping around he did back then that made Rin disapprove of him for Makoto.

 

Haru just decided to stare knowingly at Rin, knowing that the other man would understand what he was trying to say.

 

“You can’t exactly blame me for not trusting you with him. You’ve been sleeping around since high school!” Rin exclaimed. And it was true, because high school was also the time that Haru had fallen in love with Rin Matsuoka. He slept around to try and fill the hollow feeling inside his chest that Rin had caused. He knew, has always known, that Rin wouldn’t return his feelings, so he took the route of staying as his friend. Being by Rin’s side was enough to him. It was his privilege as Rin’s friend.

 

“I love him, Rin. And I will be faithful to him. I will never betray Makoto.” Haru started, leaning forward and staring right into Rin’s eyes to get his point across, to show his sincerity. “I belong to him as much as he belongs to me. You should know by now that I don’t care whether you approve of my relationship with him or not, but your approval means a lot to Makoto, so it would be great if you approve of us.” He glanced at Makoto, assuring the younger man that he would fight for him. “So let me be with him because he’s already my everything.”

 

Rin was quiet for a moment as both he and Makoto waited for Rin’s response. He really wanted the other man to accept his relationship with Makoto because he knew his mate would want his older brother to be a part of their lives, to tell their future children about their uncle Rin who took care of him as a child and raised him well. And Haru, Haru really wanted his best friend to be there as well, because Rin’s been his inspiration for a lot of things and has pushed him to do his best.

 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Rin sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger, eyes closed with a frown. “It’s not like I really have a choice.” Rin started as he finally opened his eyes, slumping down in slight defeat. At the corner of his eye, he could see Sousuke trying to hide a smile and Haru knew that the taller man was able to help Rin understand. “Just promise me you’ll take care of Makoto.” Rin finished, staring intently at him and he knew that if he wasn’t able to keep his promise, no one would ever find his body. He wasn’t afraid, though, because he planned on taking care of Makoto anyway, so he simply answered with a serious nod and an “I will”.

 

And that was that. He and Makoto can finally breathe. It may tak Rin a while before he can fully accept their relationship, but they were willing to wait. But he had Makoto and he still had his best friend. So really, there was nothing more he could ask for.

 

(Okay, so maybe the baby he and Makoto would be having five years now was another thing he would ask for.)


End file.
